


Ain't nobody else on my mind.

by orphan_account



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: All I Need, F/M, Fluff, Love, Neighbors, Roomates, alternative universe, dickkory - Freeform, kory is a big sister, rehearsal dinner, they be like parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''What do you want?'' She said furiously as she opened the door to see a man standing with a leather jacket holding a black mug. He DEFINITELY wasn't the guy she wanted to throw off a roof. ''Oh my god. I'm so sorry, i thought you were the...'' She shut down herself as she noticed how confused he was. ''Doesn't matter. Can i help you with something?''Or... When Kory met her new handsome neighbor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Donna Troy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Ain't nobody else on my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one <3 comments are appreciated.  
Fic name is ib on the song 'All i need' by Joakim Lundell.  
and EDIT: I'M SO SO SORRY I SPELT ''INFAMOUS'' INSTEAD OF FAMOUS... IM ASHAMED. BUT I ALREADY EDIT THAT.

* * *

''Get outta here!'' The tall woman screamed at the man leaning in the corner of her kichen. ''We're done.'' 

The man grabbed the small yellow box in his hands and made his way to the main door of the loft, whispering some excuses.

''Sorry ma'am, i can't fix it for less than a hundred dollar bill.''

''No shit!'' she said dangerously walking to him. ''You already get the money i pay for your services every month and you did it for free last week. What a shitty work done, it's broken again. You bigoted piece of shit!'' 

The man looked at her up and down. ''Excuse ma'am, what did you just say?''

''You get out of my house before i stick your nose in the wall and beat the fuck out of you until you get incounsious.'' She said having a step even closer to him now, not lowering her guard.

The man looked at her with a eyebrow raised and the jaw clenched, trying his best not to look so small over her 6'8 feets extruture over his 6'7. ''Be here in the morning, ma'am.''

''Good.'' Kory said as she walked to grab the door handle. The man just walked after her with a disgust look all over his tiny figure. 

She closed the door and laughed to combust. Kory was not the fighter kind-of-person, but she could play this character sometimes. In her defense, the man did a terrible work on fixing her broken shower and she had to get through the winter with a cold shower, she had a point after all.

After she could even get to her bedroom the doorbell ringed again. She sighed heavily before she walked to open up the door.

''What do you want?'' She said furiously as she opened the door to see a man standing with a leather jacket holding a black mug. He DEFINITELY wasn't the guy she wanted to throw off a roof. ''Oh my god. I'm so sorry, i thought you were the...'' She shut down herself as she noticed how confused he was. ''Doesn't matter. Can i help you with something?''

''Oh, yeah.'' He said with an embarrassing look. ''I moved to here today and i haven't had time to go to supermarket or something and i wondered if you have some coffe or sugar, it can be both if you have both or...'' He stopped as he saw the way he was moving his hands awkwardly.''I can make some tea too or just drink the coffee bitter, i don't really do care about it.''

Kory softened her frown. ''Yeah, of course i have coffee and sugar.'' She pulled the mug off his hands and opened the door wider.''Don't you wanna come in?''

''Sure. After you.'' He said as he pulled his hands to his back and followed her to the living room. 

''Wait here.'' She demanded and he just settled down in the couch.

He took notice of the room while she was out. There was a lot of miscellany that she probably didn't need, there was a fancy diversity between black and pastel pink in an harmonic combination. He also noticed some pictures of what probably was her family, a lot of people and most of them with colored hair just like her. Most of them with two teenagers: a green-haired boy and a purple-haired goth young girl, they all seemed to be really happy.

''Falling for my family, huh?'' Kory said holding three mugs with both of her hands.

He fixed his posture and rushed to help her with the mugs. 

''Sorry.'' He appologized. 

''You appologize too much. Easy, dude.''

''Oh.'' He said holding the coffee mug and giving it to her.''I'm... uh.. You know what.''

She giggled at it, pulling the mug back on his hands. ''You can take this one because i think you drink sweet coffee but and as i don't, i'm gonna get another one, okay?'' Kory asked getting up from the couch. ''And you,'' She said pointing at him. ''Don't get so involved in my family pictures.''

He smiled as he hear her voice. She was really sweet to someone she just met. He liked her. 

''So... What do you work with?'' She asked as she got into the room with a green paw-printed mug that said ''WORLD'S FINEST SISTER''.

''I am a cop.'' Dick said and finished his coffee. 

''I can get you a refill if you want.'' 

''No, i'm good. Thank you.'' He said and looked back to the ground, avoiding her face. ''Do you live here for a long time?''

''Fuck yeah, since college, actually. I love living with my parents and all but having your own place where you can do whatever the fuck you want is just great. Feels like a tiger tasting freedom for the first time, even in the most inquiet places like here. Also the manager is such a good man and the one guy who takes care of your shower sucks!'' She said raising her hands to cup her eyes. ''You can give me the favor back letting me take a shower in yours if it's warm and working.''

''Yeah, it is warm and working. You can go there if you need.'' He said.

And it really sounded honest.

''No,'' She said softly. ''I'm just messing around, i won't ring your bell to take a shower. That's weird.'' 

They both giggled.

''It must be weird for me to ring yours to get a mug of coffee and sugar too. I'm...''

''Sorry.'' She completed and chuckled. ''It's okay. It's nice to get a visitant, i never really get one instead of when fam comes to visit a homegirl. I was about to make a pecan pie, if you're up to wait a couple of hours to eat what's probably one of the bestest desserts to ever exist you totally can.''

''No,'' Dick said. ''I'm already going to mine.'' 

He grabbed both sugar and coffee mugs and aheaded to the exit. 

''Thank you.'' He said turning back to her. ''Your place is cool and your coffee is amazing.''

''Brazilian coffee.'' She added. ''It's pretty good.'' 

''It is.'' 

''So...'' She prolonged. ''I think it's a 'see you soon'.''

''Sure. On your left, just give a step.'' He said as raised his hand to a wave. ''Richard... Dick Grayson.''

''Okay, Richard Dick Grayson, i'm Kory Anders and you can call me Kory.''

He giggled nervously at that. ''N-No, Kory. It's just Dick. You can call me Dick.''

''Hope you're not a dick after all, Grayson.'' She said.

''Funny.'' He retorted.

* * *

** _Later on that week._ **

The doorbell ringed and the green fool boy came to open up quickly.

''Who's this?'' He asked looking through the magic eye.

''Um... It's Dick.'' The man answered.

He could hear some over noises.

''Kory do you know any Dick?'' The boy yelled then left him on waiting for a little while before opening the door.

''I-I'm a friend of the woman who lives here.''

''Sure, man.'' Gar pulled Dick's hand for a waving. ''Kory's in the kitchen with the other one, if you want to we can watch some tv before they get back.''

''Is it a family reunion or something?'' Dick asked with a worried voice. ''I can come back later.''

Gar rolled his eyes. ''Dude, it's okay. We're all family here, no pressure, no judgement, we always liked to have new ones sitting with us.''

''Gar, you'll not believe in what i am about to say but our engaggement points on Instagram just...'' She stopped as she looked at the two guys sitting in the couch. Dick in the middle and Gar in the border. ''Sorry.'' Rachel said as she tried her best to get rid of the flour in her sweather and face. ''Didn't knew we had new guests today.'' She said as she raised an eyebrow to Gar.

''He's a friend of Kory.''

''Oh, so you're the guy.'' She said as she gave him a sharp, but not THAT serious look. ''The coffee and sugar guy?''

He nodded with a short smile.

''I've read that plot in a fanfiction once or twice. You fell from heaven or something?'' 

''Rachel...'' Gar started as he saw Dick lowering his gaze. ''He's not gonna get what you're saying and probably get offended.'' He said and looked at Dick. ''Even if it's nothing for him to get offended with.''

''Stop bothering him!'' Kory demanded and the two teenagers sat straight. 

''Hey, Dick.'' She said softly with a smile like if she was talking to a baby or something-like-that kind of sweetness. ''Do you need something?'' 

His mind freezed.

She was wearing a pair of printed and decorated white flip flops and a stunning flowery short yellow dress. All matched with ghosts of a red lipstick.

''Dick?'' She called again.

''Hey, sorry. I was gonna ask you something but i can do that later, don't worry.'' Dick stood up from the couch and made his way to the door.

''No,'' She walked to him and caugh his elbow. ''You can have dinner with us.''

''No. I'll text you later.''

''Her phone is off charge.'' Rachel added. ''Zero percent.''

''Because you were playing Pokémon Go with that all along after forgetting yours in Cliff's car.''

''Shush it, guys.'' Kory said. 

''We'll dine him?'' Rachel asked inquisitively. ''If so i gotta get one more glass.''

''Do not phrase it like that. Having dinner is fancier.'' Gar added.

''Is it a yes from you?'' Kory asked with her hands lingering in his elbow.

''Um... Yeah, sure. Wouldn't hurt.''

They all smiled at it.

It felt comfortable even.

''My dude, you're about to taste the best MAC'N'CHEESE you ever had in your life.'' Rachel said.

''Bullshit, my vegan caesar salad is bomb. He's gonna like it better than your smelly macaroni.''

''Oh my god!'' Kory gave a little gigg. ''I did the strawberry pie, if that counts in a competition.''

Dick smiled. 

''And you,'' She pointed to him. ''You have to cook something too. You look like someone that can cook.''

''I can cook for myself but i'm not sure if i can cook for other people.'' Dick confessed.

''She's just kidding.''

Of course she was.

''Food's already on the dining table and getting cold.'' Rachel said and rushed to the dining room with Gar.

''She's right, food's getting cold.'' Kory said and stretched her arms to grab his elbow again. ''Let's go.''

They had dinner and a discussion about their plans for halloween and how they were going to costume themselves. The two teenagers begged for Kory let them sleep in her bedroom to play Video Games in her huge and expensive 4K SMART TV until they fell asleep.

''You don't have to do this, ya know.'' She said as she entered in the kitchen to see Dick washing the ware.

''It's the least i can do.'' He answered.

She moved and sat on his side at the balcony.

''What you wanted to say earlier?''

He cleared his throat and kept his eyes in the ware. 

''I have a rehearsal dinner to go on saturday and i wondered if you wanted to go with me.'' He said, finally looking at him.

''Oh,'' Kory smiled widly. ''Who are the lucky ones?''

''My best friend and her silly ass groom.''

She chuckled a bit and got down the balcony to help him on his ministrations.

He started to clean the glasses while she rinsed them off. 

''So what happened to your warewasher?''

''Just broke.'' She said whilst he passed her another glass. ''It is awful to be hated by the man who makes everything work out here.''

''Yeah, you sent me a message talking about him but i didn't get much of that. Why does he hate you?''

''Because i threatened his life once or twice, i think.''

''Wha-''

''He deserved that, but don't you worry cop, i respect the law and i'm not gonna destroy him.'' 

''Is it a promise?'' He asked looking at her.

''Little finger promise.'' She said and raised her little finger for him to catch. 

He raised his finger to her too but before their fingers could connect the knife she was holding slid through his hand cutting it superficially.

''Aw!'' He groaned.

''Oh my god. I'm so sorry.'' She said as she placed his fingers in the water, pulling it in a towel. ''I think i still have some gauze in the toiler.''

''Kory.'' Dick said softly and yet firmly. ''It's okay, i'm not too sensitive over pain.'' 

''Anyways we need to put a gauze in it. I'll be right back.''

She left the room and came back with a half-used roll of gauze in one hand and alcohol in the other.

''I said i'm not sensitive, not that i want to die.'' He said looking to the alcohol bottle in her hand with a frown.

Kory shaked her head. ''Open up your hand.''

He opened his hand and slightly closed his eyes in the sensation of the alcohol in contact to his lacerated flesh. 

''You look like Garfield when he has an injurie. Exactly the same look.'' She chuckled. ''Weren't you 'sensitive over pain', old man?''

''Okay, i can explain that.''

Kory stopped her bumps with the cotton on his hand to look at his face. ''Oh,'' She crossed her arms. ''Can you?''

''Well...'' He started and lost himself in his way to find another excuse. ''In my defense you gave me a cut in the whole hand.''

''Easy.'' She said. ''This time you're gonna get the right for an excuse.''

Kory cleaned and bandaged his injury and pressed his hands together in a position so it would help to heal faster. She ran to the another room where Gar and Rachel fell asleep in each others shoulders and turned the tv and table lamp off. Not before she gave each one of them a kiss in the forehead.

''Where are they from?'' Dick asked gently. ''Are you guys from diferent parents or...''

''We're kind of difficult at explain what this family is. I don't like to say foster, so i say we were connected to each other somehow.'' Kory said besides Dick in the couch. ''The woman who took me in was an incredible person. Her name was Melissa, she adopted all of us and made us home, made us family.''

Dick looked at her with admiration.

''So you're lucky.''

''So lucky...'' She murmured.

''I guess it's time to go, gotta wake up earlier tomorrow.'' Dick said as he flexed his left hand to shake hers.

''So... i guess we'll see each other pretty soon.'' Kory said with a blink. 

''I hope so, Kory Anders.''

* * *

** _Saturday_ **

Dick paused to check his clothes in the mirror one last time, bringing the suit in the hanger closer to his body.

It's not that bad. He thought.

Dick checked his phone again to see if there was any lost messages and walked to his own door, standing at it. He watched as a man walked out of Kory's place and closed the door behind him, fancy dressed with a cocky look. 

That brough something on him, something he haven't had on years. Yet, she was just his neighbor after all.

He walked to her place and called her up.

''It's open.'' She yells at him from the another room, kind of moody.

He slowly walked to the room where she was standing in front of the mirror with a white jumpsuit on. 

''Dick!'' She turned as fast as she could. ''I thought it was... I-I didn't see... I didn't meant to yell at you.''

''It's okay.'' He said running his hands in the crook of his neck. ''Are you ready?''

She put the earing on and brushed her hands above her thighs. 

''I am. What about you?''

''Almost, i'm just gonna put my suit on.''

She turned completely to him. ''Oh, all good. I'll wait for you here.''

''You can meet me in the garage.'' He said and slipped an invite in the corner of her bed, leaving the room.

''Hey Dick!'' Gar waved. ''What's up, dude?''

''I'm good, Gar. Thanks.'' Dick said and made his way to the opened portal.

Dick drove to the place wearing a blue suit with a white tie, matching with Kory's jumpsuit. 

Suddenly, a tall brunette woman approached to them with an excited look, they could say she was about to cry. Kory though again and supposed she was the bride.

''Oh my god!'' Donna said as she held Dick thight in her lenght arms. ''Look at you, you look amazing! Goddamn!'' 

Dick blushed and exploded in laugh when he noticed the look on Donna's face.

''What happened to your hand?'' She said as she noticed the orthesis on his hand, grabbing it.

''It was just a domestic accident. Will heal soon.''

Donna looked back to see the woman standing next to him, waiting to be introduced. ''Come on, don't be rude. Who's your friend?'' Donna inquired.

''Oh, yeah.'' Dick approached Kory with his hands softly rubbing her shoulders. ''Donna, this is Kory. She's my neighbor.''

''Oh.'' Donna said putting a dramatic hand in her chest. ''So you are the famous Kory.''

''famous, huh?'' She said looking at Dick.

''famous is an euphemism, you're everything he talks about.''

''I can say that about you too, Donna. He's always complaining about your big sister behavior.''

Donna and Dick looked at each other.

''Complaining, is that it?'' Donna crossed her arms with a brow raised.

''Donna, please...''

Kory chuckled.

''I like your dress.'' Kory said pointing to the green flowered dress with a lacy sleeve. 

Donna's smile grown widly. ''Thank you, you're too kind. I like yours too. Couldn't make it in a heel high like this.'' She pointed to Kory's high heels.

Kory blushed. 

''I'll stop bothering you both.'' Donna said as she gave Kory another hug. ''It was a pleasure to meet you, Kory. Enjoy the party.'' She walked away from Kory but not before she whispered on Dick's ear: ''You're a lucky bastard. You better keep her.''

Dick and Kory found a table right in front of Donna's so they could have a good pep talk and at the same time they wouldn't bother bride and groom. Place was huge to not so many people invited, Dick's eyes rolled around the crowd like if he was missing something. 

''Are you okay?'' Kory asked rubbing his left arm. 

''Yeah.'' He said with a quick smile. 

''Don't they have whisky or something stronger to drink here?'' She murmured in his ear. ''Don't get me wrong but i really need a drink.''

That earned her a laugh.

''I don't think so, Kory. Donna is not that into the alcohol club, but i can get you a drink in the bar across the street. It's more like a pub but let's not call it names.''

Kory shaked her head. ''Nope, i'll be okay with the...'' She said staring at the glass with the white liquid. ''Cider. Plus i don't want your friends to think i'm a drunky fuck.''

''Drunky fuck?'' 

''Fucker.''

He frowned. ''What?''

She giggled. ''You look like a kid having its first dirty talk.''

He shaked his head. 

''I'll get you a drink.'' 

''Aw,'' She said with a hand in her jawline. ''Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?''

He smiled when the next song started to play.

Kory got up and grabbed his hand before he could notice her moves, almost felling on her.

''What are you doing?''

''We're going to dance.'' She offered.

''In front of... everyone?'' Dick said with concern.

''Yeah. Is there a problem?''

''I don't feel like dancing.''

''But you will.'' She said as she pulled his arms to the dance floor, earning a scream from Donna.

''I have to record that.'' They heard Donna screaming to Roy.

''Just ignore them.'' Kory said as she touched his neck. ''Follow me.''

Kory started to move slowly for him to follow her, it wasn't weird at all and he had some swing. In the middle of the song who seemed to last forever, something took Dick's attention.

''What are you staring at?'' Kory asked softly.

''Nevermind.''

Kory nodded.

''Actually,'' Dick said as he pulled her hands off his waist calmly. ''Wait for me, Okay?'' He made his way to the male bathroom.

Donna frowned and made her way to Kory, cutting off the camera. ''Is he okay?''

Kory crossed her arms thight in her body, faking a smile. ''I hope so. He'll be right back.''

Kory walked down the street to find him sat in a degree of the pavement with a beer in his hands, followed by another empty ones beside him.

''You're here!'' She yelled with a sharp tone. ''May i have an explanation?''

He took a sip of his beer and looked down to the pavement floor.

Kory approached in a respectful distance from the middle of his legs. ''Where were you?''

''Here.''

''Oh.'' Kory said with a cocky voice tone. ''Are you going to play the kid right now? I know how to deal with them.''

Dick shifted his head. 

''What was that?''

''It's just...'' He sighed. ''Doesn't matter.''

''Well,'' She said as she grabbed the beer off his hand and took a sip of the cold liquid. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you do, you totally can.''

Dick crossed his arms to get rid of the cold.

''You left me there alone for half an hour. There must be a good reason.''

''It's nothing.'' 

''Okay, then. You need space? I'm leaving.'' Kory said placing the beer on his tighs. 

''Fine.'' He said pulling her hands on his . ''I'll tell you.''

Kory turned beside him to look in his eyes. 

''I saw my ex with someone else.''

''Oh.'' Kory opened her mouth to say something but closed right back then.

''We broke up a couple of months ago. I can't believe she's moving on so fast. I mean, don't get me wrong, but it looks like we didn't even meant something to each other.''

''Huh.'' Kory twisted her mouth. ''So you fucked things up?''

''No, it was her.'' 

''What did she do?''

Dick sighed heavily this time, placing the beer by his side after taking a huge swig and finishing with his third bottle of the night. 

''I was at work on that day, bought her a pup, i was planning to give it a name right when i get home later on that day. I went home earlier and then i saw what was by far the worse thing i could ever imagine to see: the woman i loved making out and screaming another man's name in the bed we used to call ours.'' He confessed and connected his fingers in a squeeze. ''Same guy she was sticking around with back there.''

''This is kind of fucked up. Why did Donna invite her?'' 

''They both real good friends, it's not fair to broke their relationship because mine didn't end up so well.'' 

Kory nodded.

''Were you engaged?'' Kory asked and noticed as she saw him lifting his face to avoid his tears.

''Seven weeks to the marriage.'' 

Kory nodded. ''You shouldn't be hurting yourself, you know. She's the one who fucked things up and after all she moved on, maybe you should give yourself another chance too.''

''Yeah.'' He looked down and back to her again. ''You're right, it's just... It shouldn't hurt like it does.''

Kory placed her hands in his back to share some comfort. ''Yes it shouldn't. Life is not always fair.''

Dick torced his lips. 

''You were so onto her situation that you haven't even complained on my look.'' Kory said raising a hand to her hair, passing her fingers through it. ''Rachel and i struggled to find something comfy and beautiful that matched with these heels, you know.''

Dick closed his eyes slowly, licking his lips before responding.

''I'm so sorry, Kory. You look great.''

''Sure.'' She said with a slight spark of disbelief. 

''No. I really mean it. You look great.'' He tried to explain. ''It was just too foolish of mine not to say it before now, i think i just forgot.''

''That's not the deal, Dick.'' She said with a soft voice. ''You should be having fun too, even your friends noticed you were down. I thought you wanted to have fun and instead of that you left me in a place i didn't know in a nowhere street with a bunch of strangers for almost an hour.'' Kory said turning totally to him. ''Donna asked me about you and i didn't know what to say then everybody left until it was just me and the cleaning service folks. I wasn't expecting that from you.'' 

Kory stood up and brushed the dust in her jumpsuit. ''Let's just go home.'' She raised her phone and started to make a call. ''I think you can agree this night it's been enough for both of us.'' With that, she walked all alone across the street leaving him to think about his choices.

The silence at the home coming was deafening, words would not be enough to fill empty hearts on that night, they both knew it. Dick walked up the stairs and Kory opted for using the elevator. She was already heading to her door when he called her up.

''Hey, Kory!'' He called and rushed to her across the corridor. ''Thank you. Thank you for coming with me tonight.''

''No problem.'' She quickly opened a shy smile and turned back to search her keys in her bag. 

He watched her in a silence until he knew it was time for him to leave and that he might have fucked things up with her too.

It was about to be three in the morning when Dick heard the knocks in his door, he was still awake but counting on the hour, it was pretty much late.

He opened the door to face Kory in her white jumpsuit with her arms crossed. She must be cold, he thought.

''Kory?''

''Can i come in?''' She asked softly.

All he did was shift sides in the door in response.

''Are you okay?'' Dick asked as he took his jacket off to place on her shoulders. ''It's pretty cold outside.''

''I know.'' She said as she saized the jacket in her body. ''I forgot my keys and i couldn't find the one Gar hides in the carpet. I'm sorry.''

Dick frown. ''What are you sorry about?''

''You gotta go to work tomorrow and i happened to come to your place in the middle of the night. I'm out of charge, i don't even know what times is it.''

''Why didn't you come earlier?'' 

''I didn't wanted to bother you.'' She admitted.

''It's about three and don't worry, i'm never busy enough not to take your calls.''

She smiled in response.

''Are you hungry?'' He asked as he made his way to the kitchen island. 

''Who the hell cooks at three am?''

''Um... Everyone?''

She raised her brow. ''I'm not hungry, thank you. But i'd like to get something to drink.'' Kory said as she settle down in the sofa.

''If you need to change your clothes or get a bath, you totally can.'' Dick said. ''I think i have something that fits on you.''

She nodded and made her way to the closest bathroom, the one across his bedroom. She cleaned and changed to one of his tees and walked back to the living room where Dick was watching a random old movie.

''What is it?'' She asked as she approached to his side in the couch.

''Cocoa.'' He answeared looking at the huge tv screen. ''Wait, don't you know-''

''No, Dick. I didn't mean the cocoa.'' She said rolling her eyes and smiling.''What are you watching?''

''Don't even know. Just picked it randomly.''

Kory finished her drink and laid down the sofa and saized the blanket to her body.

''What are you doing?'' Dick asked.

''If you don't mind, i was planning to sleep on here.''

''Oh.''

''Now turn the tv off and shush.'' She demanded and gave him a kick.

He fell in the floor by the impact of her blow, stumbling in the coffee table.

''Oh my god!'' She took the blanket off her body and sat in the floor next to him. ''I didn't meant to hit you that hard.''

''It's okay, Kory.'' He said. ''At least i don't have a broken bone.''

''Hey!'' She said slamming his shoulder playfully. ''I didn't hurt you.''

''You didn't.'' He responded but it sounded more like a reminder. ''Are you ready to sleep?'' 

''I don't know if the kick meant something, but i thought i was being really clear.'' She said as she sat on the couch again.

''No, not in the couch. In my bedroom.'' He said and he didn't even had to turn to feel the frown in her face. ''I'll sleep in the couch.''

''Dick, you don't have to.''

He rolled his eyes and sat back in the couch, turning off the tv.

''Fine. Then we both sleep in the couch.'' He said and rushed to his bedroom without saying anything else.

What in the hell was he thinking? Kory thought.

He pulled a blanket on his own body and turned the lights off, litting up two candles in the shelf.

''Now THIS is a sleepover.''

Kory giggled.

''Don't you think we're both too old to sleepover parties?''

''Nobody has to know but you and me.''

Those words lighten something on her.

''Okay.''

Dick sigh heavily after a comfy silence between them.

''Kory?''

''Yes?''

''Who was the guy in your house lately?''

''Where you spying me, Grayson?'' She inquired.

''No, i just happened to watch him getting out of your house.''

''Huh.'' She said approaching to the blanket. ''He isn't worthy to talk of.''

''I wanna hear.'' He said with an inquisitive tone. ''Who is he?''

Kory sighed. ''He's a guy who takes care of cases like mine, shared custody. He's mostly like a rich ass motherfucker who dresses himself as a case-worker to ruin lives.''

''So he was there to...''

''Take the kids? No. He can't do it, it's off his limits. He was there to discuss my rights to stay with them since Melissa haven't really adopted me in the paper like she did for them, i was never a person that made cases for paper. Now they want to change my custody schedule, even with Melissa's father agreement for me too see them once a time in two weeks. They said i have a...'' Kory said making quotation marks in the air. ''Contraditorious behavior.''

''That sucks.'' Dick said.

''Yes, and i'm pretty sure that motherfucking bastard is making this worst to me since i rejected him.''

''Rejected?'' Dick frowned.

''Yes. I know if i had gave him a chance he would make things easier for me but he's just... Not my TYP.''

''TYP?''

''Type of person.''

''It doesn't agree gramatically but okay.''

''He's so full of himself, i wish he wasn't pushing things so hard on me. By the way i don't think i would hang with him more than once, even if he changed.''

''Why not?'' Dick wondered.

''It wouldn't be honest because my mind is focused in another person.''

''Oh.'' 

Dick sighed again, rubbing his eyes and sitting on the sofa he was in. The light of the candles warming his face.

''Kory, about today...''

''Are we coming back at it? I said it's fine.''

''I know it is but... There's something missing.''

''What do you mean?''

''Since we came back you've been acting different. Not THAT different but i feel like you still have something to say.''

Kory clanked her tongue. ''I don't understand why you just left me there without telling me anything. It wasn't a big deal, if you didn't wanted company i could've just called an uber and come home.''

''I know, i'm sorry for that. I totally lost my mind when i saw her.''

''It passed that movie inside your head all over again.''

''Yes.'' He admitted.

''I wish i could've enjoyed the night with you.''

''And i wish we could've finished our dance. You were tricking me not to move any part of your thick body.''

Did she noticed what she just said? Did she?

''About that,'' He said taking his phone off his pocket and connecting it to the TV, opening Youtube.

''Oh my god, what are you doing?'' She murmured. ''It's late, we don't have time for this now.''

''Of course we do.'' He tilted his head. ''Just, relax.''

He started to play 'Weekend' by Earth & Fire and reached her hands to get her out of the couch.

''Same song?'' She inquired.

''Same song.''

They started to move in a comfortable phase in the music rhytm, Kory passed her hands throughout his back and he did the exact same thing to her. They followed each other's rhytm until the music finished playing and Kory was chuckling like a little girl.

''Hey.'' He called with his hands in her back still.

She looked up to the mild exposition of his face.

''Can i tell you something?''

She nodded and right back then his lips were touching hers softly, his hands all over her lenght straight red hair now. He was shifting his moves on her, slowly and respectful until she allows him. She cutt off the kiss by moving her hands away from his chest, looking for some air.

She didn't say anything and she just hugged him then, the weather letting both of them feel warmth and comfortable in each other's embrace.

''Tastes and feels exactly like i thought it would.''

''Wait-'' Dick said while he shifted his head. ''Were you thinking about it?''

She blushed.

''A bit, maybe.''

''Thank you.'' Dick said pulling her closer.

''I was waiting for you to do it.''

''To dance with you?''

She raised a brow ironically.

''I know, i'm glad i did it.''

''And i'm glad you did that.'' She said giving him a quick soft kiss in the mouth.

''So... who's the person you couldn't get off your mind, again?''

''Shut up. You know it was you.''

''Good. Because i couldn't take you off of mine either.''

Kory rolled her eyes a little. ''What about your ex? Are you gonna tell me you weren't thinking about her?''

''I was, but now i do realise all i wanted was to show how lucky i was to have you there with me. To show how beautiful, educated, kind and stunning you are and to take you there with me more than a friend. I wanted to show you out too but i was too afraid to scar you.'' He confessed. ''This is why i was mad, i guess.''

That earned him a careess.

''What do we do now?'' He asked.

''I think we just walk to your bedroom, lay in your 'surely huge bed' and enjoy those thirty minutes till' the sun comes out.''

''Sounds great for me.''


End file.
